The Magnificent and The Gentle
by Bluementrit
Summary: One Shot: Now, Peter understand why he can't choose any King for her Susan. Thanks to Edmund's good council. but could he tell Susan about what he feels. sorry for the lame summary. Peter.x.Susan pairing... warning: Incest!


A/N: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. Just borrowing the lead characters for some enjoyment. Hope you understand… And about the fic. hope you enjoy it too…

King Peter, a deep-chested and considered as the highest king of Narnia was currently staring at nothing when king Edmund, his one and only royal brother approached him.

"How's the day king Peter?" Asked Edmund in a very polite, royal manner a king and queen usually does.

"Oh, the day is fine really fine king Edmund, what made you ask me that? Do you need something from me king Edmund?" Asked Peter, he was really surprise by the sudden question of his brother Edmund. For Edmund is often quiet and won't really ask such things with out a really good reason.

"No king Peter, I don't really need something from you. You're seemed bother about something, that's the reason why I asked you whether the day's fine. You can tell it to me King Peter." Answered Edmund.

Edmund is known for his great council and fair judgment, that's why he was called Edmund the Just, so he decided to open up to him.

"Perhaps you can help me, let's talk at the Royals library." Said Peter, as he gave a loud sigh.

When they arrived at the royals library Edmund once again asked about his problem.

"Before I discuss to you my distress, could we talk as a 'brothers'?" Requested Peter, for he surely misses the way they used to talk when they're not yet the kings and queens of Narnia… And also because he really wants to feel that he was talking to Edmund, to a brother, and not to a simple councilor.

"Ofcourse we could Peter." Edmund said with a smile. Surely he also misses the day when he still talk to Peter in a plain and a li'l bit impolite manner.

"I am currently having a hard time, about who will marry Susan." Peter admitted.

"And why is that? Ain't all the king and princes who wants to marry Susan all came from a Royal, noble, and Fine countries?" inquired Edmund, though he knew from the very beginning why.

"Yes, they're all that, but still, something's bugging me… I don't really trust them, I don't really think they'll protect Susan from everything." replied Peter, eyes looking intently on Edmund.

"If you don't mind Peter, I don't really think it's your business… I mean you don't really have to be the one who'll choose a king for Susan." said Edmund.

"That's what the real problem… I shouldn't really be the one who have to choose for her… If only she didn't crept up on my room and asked me to." Said Peter as he heaved a long, tired sigh.

"Then let me ask you this... For you who do you think should marry Susan?" Asked Edmund in a testing tone.

"For me?" Peter Asked as he points out his index finger on himself.

"Yes Peter, for you." Edmund Replied in a very patient and calm voice.

"I think, Susan should marry a 'man' not just a king. a man who knew her ever since she was born. a man who knew all things that's involving her. A man whom she trust a lot. A man who would do everything for her, just to make her happy. a man who can sing a lullaby for her when she couldn't sleep. a man who can hug her tight when she's scared of something. Someone who can protect her from everything. Someone who loves her. Someone who makes and treats her as his world." Peter answered, without taking any single breathe.

"Have you found him then?" Edmund asked once again.

"Nope, not yet… why?" Peter answered.

"Are you sure?" Edmund asked once again.

"Yes I am, because if I already found him then Susan isn't single anymore." Peter answered impatiently.

"Then, can you look in the mirror?" Edmund requested.

Peter followed Edmund's request, and went to the library's mirror. And when he had found it, he stared at Edmund with wide eyes. "It's just… It's just me" Peter said, he's really baffled about the riddles of his brother.

"You still don't get it, do you? The man you were looking for, for Susan is you; yourself… think hard about it… think hard about it." Edmund said, rolling his eyes. Surely Peter can be really dumb when it comes to his own business.

And those were the last words Edmund uttered before he left Peter. He knew Peter should be alone in a quiet place for him to think.

Peter on the other hand followed what Edmund said. He pondered hard about the discussion He and Edmund just recently had. And then it hit him…

Ever since Susan Pevensie was born, there is an unexplainable feeling Peter felt. Though he was certain that that feeling is called 'love' he was still unsure about what kind of love does he feels for Susan? Does he love Susan as a little sister who needs protection from her brother? No he was sure that it's not that kind of love that he feels for her. The love he feels for Susan Pevensie is quite different. It's more intense and more special than a mere brotherly love. But still he couldn't explain it. He couldn't find an appropriate word to describe what he feels. Perhaps it's because love is more than word can say.

He doesn't know what the proper word to call what he feels is. But that was about tons of years ago.

But now?

He was certain…

He was sure…

That the love he feels for Susan Pevensie is the kind of love of a lover. A love that can surpass things up, a strong love that no one can break. A love that's stronger than steel, warmer than a fire, and much more fragrant than any other flower in this world.

But now that he's sure that it's love, he'll now face a harder problem.

"How can I tell Susan that I love her, and that I want to marry her?" Peter uttered to no one in particular, but to himself.

"Tell me what?" Susan said in a loud, quivering voice.

Peter was dumbstruck, surprised, and is currently feeling numb. He was surprised by the sudden entrance and presence of Susan. And he was feeling numb for he quite knew that Susan heard the last phrase that he just recently said.

"H-How did you g-get here? H-how long have you been standing there?" Peter asked in a stuttering voice. As he points out one finger on the big, tall door of the library where in Susan is currently standing.

"I, I was instructed by Edmund to go here and ask you if you can tell me who my future king…is" Susan answered in a gentle and soft whisper.

_Flash back…_

_Susan is currently talking to Lucy when Edmund, their brother approached them._

"_I have great news for you Susan." Edmund said with a warm smile._

"_What is it?" Asked the curious Susan._

"_King Peter, already found a king who will marry you." Edmund reported to Susan._

"_W-who will be my King?" Asked Susan, surely she was stuttering… why? Simply because it's unexpected, she never really thought that Peter would find a King for her in less than one day._

"_Let me ask you this first…" Edmund said, and glanced at Susan asking for permission. "If the king you'll marry is some one who has the same blood as you have, would you accept him?" Edmund proceeded to ask her when he saw her slight nod._

_Silence…_

_Susan don't know what to say… She definitely wants to say it doesn't matter to her. But the society definitely minds it, and she minds the society. Though she knew her people on Narnia would be happy for her, it's definitely opposite to the country where she really belongs. It's absolutely against the law of morality in there…_

_BUT_

_In her heart, she knew she wants to say yes, if only she knew who her king to be is. Because she wants to make sure, whether that king is better, greater, and more magnificent than the man she really, truly loves. _

"_I'll accept him, only if Peter allows me to." She answered sincerely._

"_Then I think you should talk to him right now, before he change his mind…" Edmund said, and Susan… upon hearing those began to run gently as she is… "Oh, and Susan, tell him that you'll accept the King he just found for you… because you want to marry someone whom he wants you too, by the way… he's on the royals library." Edmund added with a smile. _

_End of Flash Back..._

"Peter, may I ask you now… about me future king?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Silence… a deafening silence followed Susan's question for about five minutes.

And when she saw that Peter is hesitating to speak…

"It's okay, tell me who he is, I'll accept him… I'll marry him whole heartedly." She assured Peter, with a gentle warm smile on her face.

"Are you serious? Will you really marry anyone whom I just picked? Even if you don't really love him? Peter asked, a slight annoyance can be sense on his tone. Anyways he's really annoyed by the last phrases Susan said to him. Why? Because he feels as if he was taking advantage of Susan's trust on him.

Peter stared at Susan, and on Susan's face he saw tears falling from her tantalizing eyes. He knew he deeply hurt Susan, and he now wants to kill himself for that. He surely hates it when Susan is in pain. And he hates it more when that pain is caused by him, himself.

"P-Peter, I'll accept that king, whole heartedly because… b-because the one who picked him is the one I trust… and also the one who I really love." Susan said whispered between the silent sobs.

'_Now… now that I've already admitted my incest feeling for him… I'm sure he won't look at me anymore… I'm sure his respond will be like this: "I can't love you back Susan… you're my sister and forever will be…" But I care no more. I can't take it anymore; I don't want to let him go with out saying it to him. I don't wanna let him go without a single fight…'_

"S-Susan are you serious? s-since when?" Asked the astonished Peter. He wants to say that he loves her too, but before that he wants to make sure that Susan is certain on her feelings. He doesn't want Susan to regret the marriage that he'll propose to her.

"O-of course I am sure. P-peter I loved you… I loved you e-ever since I was about f-five years old. I knew my feeling is like… a one-sided love. I don't really have any plan on telling this to you, but you forced me Peter, you forced me." Susan explained, tears were still falling, running down her cheeks. "N-now w-will you tell me, who the king I'll marry is?" Susan asked between sobs, her head is bowed, she can't find enough strength to face Peter again after the confession she just recently made.

"I'm happy; no … I am glad, that I've forced you to confess your love for me. The truth is, I want to ask for your hand. Susan, the king who I chose is no other than me myself. I want to marry you Susan. I don't want you to marry any other king beside me…" Peter declared this on Susan with a warm, sincere, happy smile which almost showed his white perfect set of teeth.

Peter headed to the big, tall door of the royals library where Susan is currently standing. And when he reached her, he touched Susan's chin and lift it up gently. So he was now having a direct eye contact with her.

He showed his warm, sincere, happy smile again and whispered to Susan. "If you love me Susan, then I love you more." and he added "Will you be my queen? O, Queen of the Gentle Susan?" As he said this he bended his right knee and kneeled at her.

Susan on the other hand is laughing softly, tenderly. This is so unexpected for her. She never really thought that Peter felt the same to her. And now, she knew she won't let this chance pass.

Susan bowed to have an eye contact with Peter, her left and right hands touched Peter's cheeked and murmured. "Yes, I'll be your queen, King of the magnificent Peter."

Peter felt warm inside. He felt his spirit uplifted. Peter stands up and hugged Susan tight. And after about five minutes he kissed Susan oh her lips.

Susan kissed backed…

And the tender, gentle, light passionate kiss lasted for about five minutes and they kissed again.

A month after, a great feast was held in Narnia. Everyone is happy; they're celebrating the wedding of their magnificent king Peter and Gentle queen Susan. And what made them happier is the arrival of their surprise guest.

Aslan came and greeted the newly weds. And blessed their marriage.

"May your marriage last for forever king Peter and Queen Susan. Blessed are your matrimony and be united always. I assure you this… No one, not even I can break the unity and bond of your great love. And also bless are your future sons and daughters, for they'll reign Narnia when the right time came… Long live King and Queen Pevensie!" Aslan said, he is really happy for the two Pevensie, truly from the start he already seen the future of those two. And now he was waiting for the other two Pevensie's confession of love to each other.

And beyond doubt Aslan's words came true.

And Peter and Susan Pevensie lived a happily ever after.

The End.

A/N: Is it bad? Awful? Terrible? Should I delete this already or not? Sorry for the not so good fic. I'm only a starter so hope you'll understand….

A review will be so much appreciated by me…

THANK YOU!


End file.
